User talk:AvalonRose
Welcome Regarding the new layout-Please Read The main wiki site recently changed the layout for all wikis. There is no way to change back to the old layout. The new layout has a smaller page width. If you see any pages that do not look correct(problems with charts or pictures will be the most likely problems) leave me a note here or try fixing the page yourself. If you want to read more about the changes check these two pages: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Transition_guide Rose to Rose Experiment zone so I don't break other pages. Not sure where to put this right now. So I leave it here. Just additional Grass plots All additional plots(includes sand) blank form Note: The ingredient amounts needed after the first star figure in the x2 Produced Reward. See Upgrading Designs for more information. Blank form for recipes are a level ? recipe that requires ? minutes to cook. It is listed as a slow recipe and takes ? c to learn. It takes ? Ingredient to make and sells for ? c. Its description in the cookbook reads "?". Upgrades Note: The ingredient amounts needed after the first star figure in the x2 Produced Reward. See Upgrading Recipes for more information. Uses can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: See also *Cooking *Recipes *Upgrading Recipes *Cooking Investment *Ingredients Socko to Rose Hi Rose, the Hydrangea needs to be added to the flowers template page. Socko 16:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Nat2ki to Rose Hi Rose, added also crops and trees infoboxes. They should work now. I made also some other templates which should be used. You can see them on my talk page under "welcome". It will safe you some time (hopefully). PS: What do you think of adding a box on the main page where the latest blogs of all users are shown? Could you implement such a box? Nat2ki 10:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) you're right. I didn't noticed that the edit button was missing. Took me some time to figure out that the reason was the missing parameters. I updated infobox/animals, which should work now. I think its much more easier to handle it now, because I removed all the extensions like "xp" or "c" and you don't have to type "File:" anymore when you would like to insert a picture.. Only if you would like to resize the image-width then you have to enter "px" at the end of the value. There are also default-values if nothing is entered. The template is still not ready to use, because there are several conditions which needs to be fulfilled (e.g. if harvest experience = none") If I can't find a solution I'm going to make the template open (so stuff like xp or c needs to be entered by hand again) Update: infobox/animals should be now also useable for pages. I think I considered all aspects for animals... Here are some infos: purchase cost (by default there are always coins.. if you type "400" the coin icon will be shown.. if you add /mc to the amount e.g. "400/mc" then the MC will be shown. If you want to type text into this field (which means no icon should be shown) then add a slash infront of your text e.g. "/Free". The same works for average harvest value.. except the "/mc" feature, because its not important to this field.. so you can type "/Varies" or "/None".. and if you type a number then the coin icon will be shown. Harvest experience is by default: "None".. if you type in a number it will be changed to "# xp". You can also add a questionmark, if you know that it has an harvest experience but not the exact amount.. "? xp" will be shown... that was everything.. Nat2ki 09:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah.. 660px is not much. I tried to make also a solution for "Stats with Crop Stars", because there is a huge gap between the text and the table. You can find it on my talk Stats with Crop Stars. Let me know what you think about this. I also changed the width of the rows in the infoboxes to 40/60% (previous 30/70%) to prevent a title with 3 lines. That reduced also the height of the infoboxes *yay*. I added also templates for crops/animals/trees. For the future you could use instead of "copy & paste" the magic word infobox/crops, infobox/animals or infobox/trees to get the specific box. You even don't need to go into the source-mode just write { { followed by the magic word and close it with } } and it will appear. Everything inside is by default. if the pagetitle does not fit with the title of the infobox you could enter a specific title inside and it will be repclaed. I also added some icons for Coins and Meteorcoins.. the default setting is for Coins.. just add an "m" before the filename and it will be replaced trough a meteorcoin icon. If you have any suggestions/ideas for default-values, give me a hint and I will fix it. Hope you like it. Nat2ki 17:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I changed the defaultsize from the infobox to 250px (usual 300px). I also added a magic word to the box-title so in future you don't need to type in the name of a site into the boxtitle if you use the template. (If you don't like that I could undo it - and the magic word won't affect to current infoboxes.) My question to you is. How do you create your infoboxes for crops, trees and animals? Do you use templates or is verything written by hand and just copy & paste? I'm currently informing myself how to create templates. If you copy everything by hand we could ease your work by using templates in future. PS: I'm not going to make any changes (except of that one) without to have a chat with you before. :-) Nat2ki 13:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Guests to Rose : New structure for "Uses" and "Upgrade" Upgrades: Looks great! I also thought of removing the "obtained" column because it may take to much work for updating it because sometimes there are more than just one type of harvestable items (like animals or fishing spots or trees in combination) and some of them are with MC and the others coins only.. so it's better to let them out. Needless to say that it will crash the table ... *smile* If there aren't any suggestions then I would say we could use the example you made for future "Upgrade" parts on pages and later we update the older pages. I have also seen that Crops, Animals and Trees have a infobox which crashes the table of uses. I made an update for them with a max-witdh of 340 pixel. That one will work, but I'm currently looking for a solution to make the infobox a bit smaller because it takes to much space. I would like to have the Used at 400 pixel wtidh and I think reducing the infobox for 60 width shoudln't make it look ugly. (Thats the reason while I won't start with the pages with an infobox - first I go to update Recipes and Designs and when I found a solution I will update the rest) My goal is that the header in the table and the content of Uses should not collapse in two or more lines. Nat2ki 11:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. Great idea - I added the Coin/MC Icons to the example (if you want to see how it looks like) and I think this is a pretty good info. I'm going to update the pages asap, starting with the crops. I will keep you informed when I have a crop with lots of use (where should be two charts) just to match with you if it fits. Upgrades: Okay. Feel free to copy my table or update it directly on my page. Let me know if you have an idea or made an update. greetings Nat2ki 15:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rose, I was thinking of a restructure for the "Uses" section (e.g. when you click on a tree, animal or crop). What do you think? I thought it would be more clearly arragend if we use a table instead of a list. Leave me a comment on my talking page about your thoughts and if you agree with that I'm going to update all pages step by step. By-the-way ... perhaps we could do a template for that part which auto generates the first sentence and a table with the titles and an empty row. Nat2ki 11:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) A Few Corrections Avalon Rose - I was looking some things up on the Wiki, which by the way I couldn't live without, and found a few things that need added/corrected. At present ginger root says it has no uses, but it is used to make Mulled Cider and 137 are needed for all three stars. Also under the Ginkgo Tree it says it harvests Magnolia. I also try to keep a look out for the number that are harvested from trees and XP given. I will write to you again if I find some that are still blank and give you the numbers to fill in the "?". Love what you do here!! 19:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Kim Goldsmith - Kimgold@live.com